Never Alone
by Wenddyyxo
Summary: Lauren is a mysterious girl, who's been through more than anyone expected. Happy fel in love with her, and he knew that one day, he'll be with her. Lauren found out that she's not alone in this world. There are people who care about her, and who love her. Happy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**1**

**A/N: **_I don't own any of SOA, I only own my OC. _

Lauren parked her car at the side of the road.

She heard a weird sound and she didn't want to take the risk to drive any further.

Lauren had no idea what to do or whom to call. A black car stopped besides her and a woman stepped out of the car. " Problems?" She said while walking towards Lauren.

Lauren looked at the woman and took her sunglasses off. "Not sure." She said. The woman looked at Lauren and decided to introduce herself. "Gemma Teller-Morrow" she said and Lauren took her hand and shook it, "Lauren Diswal" she said.

Gemma looked at the car, "It's stable enough to ride a few miles, but I suggest you to jump by Teller-Morrow's garage, we can fix it." Gemma said.

Lauren nodded, "I will." She said and smiled. "You own it?" She asked. "My husband does. You know where to find it?"Gemma looked at Lauren, she looked gorgeous. She had long brown hair with beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, I've been there before." She said with a smile. Gemma nodded and walked back to her car and drove away. Lauren stepped in her car and looked around her. Then she started the motor and drove to Teller-Morrow.

Lauren rolled up at Teller-Morrow and she parked close to the gate.

She saw a few boys sitting at a picnic table and she saw Gemma.

Lauren stepped out of the car and took her bag and closed the car door. She took her sunglasses of while walking towards Gemma.

Gemma smiled when she saw Lauren and gave a glance at the boys. "Seems like you made it." Gemma said smiling. "Yeah, don't ask me how, had a little trouble getting away." Lauren said and chuckled. "Glad you're here. If you give me the keys then we'll take care of your car." Said Gemma.

Lauren looked at the boys who were staring at her. She gave the car keys to Gemma. "When will it be fixed?" Lauren asked. "It should be done tomorrow morning." Gemma said, she saw Lauren's eyes widening. "Any problem?" She asked her.

Lauren smiled short. "No, no. Not at all." She said and looked down for a few seconds. "Need to figure out how the hell I'm supposed to get home." She said. "I'll give you a ride, where do you live?" Gemma asked.

"About one hour away." She said, the boys were still glaring at her which made her a little uncomfortable. "I'll get you there." Said Gemma smiling. She saw the look on Lauren's face and looked at the boys. "Let me introduce you to them." She said when she rolled her eyes when she saw their faces.

"Chibs this is Lauren." Chibs shook her hand, "Aye love." He said and Lauren smiled, "Hey."

"Lauren this is Happy." Happy looked in her eyes for a second. "Hi."

"Hey." She said.

"And this is Juice." Juice shook her hand and smiled. "Hello," he said. "Hey." She said and smiled.

"Guess I'll bring you home now." Gemma said, and Lauren nodded her head.

Gemma parked her car at the side of the street and stepped out along with Lauren. Lauren walked to the door and opened it. After Gemma got in, she closed the door.

Gemma looked around her and smiled at Lauren. "You've got a nice houce." She said.

Lauren dropped her keys on the table and smiled back at Gemma, "Thanks."

"How can I thank you? I'd probably be still at the side of the road if you didn't stop." Lauren said and chuckled. Gemma laughed, "You don't owe me anything." Gemma said smiling.

"But I want to do something in return." Lauren said, she saw Gemma leaning against the table. "Well, I'll think about it. I'll let you know tomorrow what you can do." Gemma said and Lauren smiled.

"How late should the car be ready?" Lauren asked. "About 9am, but you can come a little earlier, if you want to. Get to know each other a little." Gemma said and Lauren nodded.

Gemma left and Lauren walked towards the kitchen. She looked in the fridge and didn't saw anything. She forgot to buy groceries today. She sighed and took her cell phone out of her pocket.

She orderd a pizza and then took her shoes off. She walked upstairs and took a short shower. She made a sloppy ponytail and changed her outfit into grey sweatpants and a white tee shirt.

The door bell rang and she walked downstairs and payed the pizza.

She ate a bit but she actually wasn't hungry at all. She threw the rest of the pizza away because she knew that she wouldn't eat it tomorrow. She locked the doors and went upstairs. She fell on her bed after she closed the door and crawled between the sheets.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

Lauren woke up and took a shower. She brushed her hair and changed her outfit. She wore black jeans and a soft pink tee shirt with white high heels.

She walked downstairs and took her denim jacket and keys. She walked outside and locked the doors. She took her cell phone and called a cab. She waited at the side of the road, it would arrive within twenty minutes. All of a sudden someone grabbed her from behind and covered her mouth with his hand to keep her from screaming. He beat her up and she tried to get out his grib. It held on for about ten minutes. When he saw the cab he ran away and Lauren took a breathing moment. She stepped in the cab and said the location. She looked out of the window in total shock.

When she got there she paid the man and she stepped out. She looked at the window of a parked car and saw that she was full of blood and a few bruises. She wanted to turn back but then she heard Gemma calling her name. Lauren walked towards Gemma with her head down. "Hey," she said short, trying to avoid eye contact. Gemma lifted her head up and shocked. "What happend, Lauren?" Gemma asked. Chibs and Happy were walking outside for a smoke but stopped as soon as they saw Gemma and Lauren. They took a closer look and saw Lauren's face. "I don't know.. I walked out of the house, called for a cab and five minutes later I got jumped. I don't know who it was and why." Lauren said quickly. Gemma hugged Lauren, "It's okay, we'll find it out." She whispered in her ears.

A tall man with long blonde hair walked outside, along with a black haired man. "Who's she?" The blonde man asked. "Jax this is Lauren, a friend of mine." Gemma said. "Lauren this is Tig." Lauren smiled shortly and looked down. "What happened to her?" Jax asked. "She got jumped for no reason outside her house, we don't know who either." Gemma said. "Anyone idea who it could be?" Tig asked. Lauren shook her head when she looked at Tig. "But, how about the car? Got it fixed?" Lauren asked, trying to switch the subject. "Yeah. It should be running smooth." Said a tall man, his head covered with hair. "I'm Opie." He said and shook her hand. "Lauren." Gemma looked at Lauren, she was looking down and Gemma was a little worried. "Got plans for today?" Gemma asked, trying to break the silence.

Lauren looked up at Gemma. "Gonna buy groceries, my fridge is totally empty." She said. "Empty? What did you ate last night?" Gemma asked. "I orderd a pizza.. Kinda stupid to do, I wasn't even hungry after all.." Lauren said, she saw everyone staring at her. "You ate?" Chibs asked and Lauren nodded. "Just a few bites." She said and looked at each of them. Lauren started to rub her arms when she thought about returning to her house. "Scared?" Tig asked. Lauren shrugged her shoulders. "Not sure.." She said quietly. "If you want to, we can send someone with you to watch your house." Jax said. "Thanks, but I'll be fine." Lauren said and smiled. "You really should take someone with you, Lauren. This doesn't feel good." Gemma said worried. "Seriously, I'll be fine." She said, trying to sound convincing. Happy looked at her and raised an eyebrow. She sounded pretty convincing, but you could hear the worry in her voice. "At least give me your number. I want to be able to call you." Gemma said and Lauren nodded. She walked with Gemma into the office and wrote down her number on a piece of paper.

"Damn, she's hot." Tig said to the boys, they all nodded. "It's weird that she isn't scared." Chibs said. "She is scared." Happy said. "You can hear it in her voice." Lauren walked outside and took the keys Gemma gave her. "How much?" Lauren asked. "Nothing," Jax said as he saw Lauren searching for money in her pockets. "You crazy? Just tell me how much." Lauren said, she was kinda worried because she wasn't carrying more money. "Nah, it's okay. You ain't carrying money anyways." Jax laughed. Lauren smiled shortly. "Yeah.. Used it for the cab.. Have to go home to grab some money for the groceries." She said and smiled. "But thanks, I owe you." She said and turned to Gemma. "And what do I owe you? I guess you made something up by now." Lauren said. "Bring me some milk." Gemma said with a smirk. "Oh, come on. That's all?" Lauren said and Gemma nodded her head. "Fine, I'll see you within a few hours." She smiled. She walked away and walked towards her car. She opened it and sat down. "Tig, watch her back." Gemma said and Tig nodded. Lauren drove away and Tig followed her from a distance.

When she arrived at her house she slowly stepped out. She looked around her and swallowed. She was real scared. Tig saw the look on Lauren's face and decided to step of his bike. He walked towards her and looked at her. Lauren jumped up a bit, she didn't expected him. "It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Tig said. He took the house keys out of her hands and checked the garden and bushes. He didn't saw anyone and walked back to the front door. He took his gun and unlocked the door. "Stay there." He said to Lauren and she nodded, not being surprised that he had a gun. Tig walked inside and checked every room. Then he walked outside without his gun. "No one's in there." He said and Lauren walked towards Tig. "Thanks." She said and smiled. She walked inside and walked towards the table and grabbed her back and walked back outside. "I guess you're gonna follow me?" She said and laughed. He nodded and gave her back her keys and she locked the door. She went back in the car and drove to the shop. She stepped out and walked inside with Tig. She buyed her groceries and milk for Gemma. She paid it and walked back to her car.

When she arrived at Teller-Morrow she left her denim jacket and bag in the car. She took her cell phone with her along with the milk. She walked with Tig inside and she looked around, she had no idea why, but she liked the inside, it felt cozy. Gemma walked towards Lauren and hugged her. "You okay?" Jax asked her, when he walked towards his mum and Lauren. She nodded her head and gave the milk to Gemma. "What do I owe you, Jax?" Lauren said. She looked around her and saw that a lot of people were glaring at her again. "How about joining my mums dinner tonight? It will be nice, all of us will be there." Jax said and smiled. Lauren smiled, "Yeah, okay. I'll be there, how late?" She asked. "6am," Gemma said. "Okay, see you then." Said Lauren. "Where you going?" Chibs asked. "Home. Changing myself up a bit, taking a shower, washing away all the blood.. And unpacking my groceries. It would be pitty if I had to throw it away already." She said and smiled. "Okay, darling." Gemma said and hugged her. Gemma had no idea why she liked Lauren so much, but she clearly had impressed Gemma in some kind of way. Lauren walked out of the clubhouse and drove home.

She bottled up her strength and took a gun out of her bag. She unlocked her door and checked all the room. She was relieved when she didn't saw anyone. She dumped the grocerie backs on the table and took her shoes off. She unpacked them and brought it into the fridge. After she was done she walked upstairs, still carying the gun. She locked her bedroom door and layed down her gun on a small table besides her bed. She took a hot shower and brushed her hair. She decided to use soft make-up. She covered the bruises with foundation, at least, as much as possible. She dressed herself up with white jeans and a black blouse, underneath the blouse she wore a small black tee shirt. She took the black high heels out of her closet along with a white bag. Lauren took the gun and hide it in her bag. She walked downstairs, grabbed her keys and locked the door as soon as she was outside. She drove to Teller-Morrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

**A/N: **_Thanks already for the followers and favorites and reviews! Keeps me writing. I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt like I had to give you all a new chapter. It might happen that their are some grammer mistakes, sorry about that, but I seriously couldn't wait. So, I'll stop talking, enjoy!_

Lauren walked into the clubhouse and hugged Gemma. "Glad you made it." Gemma said with a smile. Lauren smiled back and looked around her. A few guys were hanging around the pool table, other were just drinking their beer.

"Can I help with something?" Lauren said while she followed Gemma to the kitchen.

Gemma looked at Lauren, "Can you cook?" Gemma asked and Lauren nodded. "Good, it would be great if you finish this soup." Gemma said and she walked to the table and picked up a few big boxes.

Lauren couldn't help stopping herself, "Where are those boxes for?" She asked and when she saw Gemma looking at her and she swallowed.

Gemma laughed when she saw fear in Lauren's eyes. "Calm down, girl. I've stacked all the food in boxes to bring it to my home. I hope you didn't think that we'd gonna eat here." Gemma said and grinned.

Lauren laughed, "You need a hand?"

"No, I'll let the prospects carry these boxes. Just make sure that the soup will taste delicious." Gemma said and smiled, she walked out of the kitchen and searched for the prospects.

Lauren turned off the fire and decided to handle the rest off to Gemma.

She walked out of the kitchen while she was looking at her jeans, wiping off some hairs. She bumped into someone and looked up.

"I'm so sorry.. I didn't saw you.." Lauren said and looked in Happy's eyes, he freaked her out a little, but she locked those feelings up.

Happy growled and looked at Lauren up and down.

Happy walked into the kitchen, he looked at her when she walked away, felt himself becoming hard. "The fuck.." He mumbled and grabbed the last box from the table he came for.

Lauren sat down at the picnic and saw Jax walking up to her.

He smiled and sat next down to her, "How you doing, love?"

"I'm doing okay, you?" Lauren smiled.

"I'm doing fine, kinda chaos here but I think I'll be able to handle it."

"Aye darling, aye Jax. We're ready to leave." Chibs said while he walked towards Jax and Lauren.

"You know where to find it?" Jax asked while he helped Lauren getting up.

Lauren shook her head, "Not really."

"You better ride a long with one of these boys, we'll come back later to pick up your car." Jax said and looked at Happy whom came walking out of the clubhouse door. "Happy can take you. You okay with that, Hap?" Jax asked.

Happy nodded quick and walked to his bike, Lauren looked at Jax, "It's okay, just follow him." He said with a smile and Lauren followed Happy.

Happy got on his bike and Lauren followed. He passed her a helmet and she put it on.

"You better wrap your arms around my waist." Happy growled.

Lauren did what he said and wrapped her arms around his waist. The boys started riding and Lauren tightend her grip when he went quicker.

Happy smirked, "Never been on a bike before?"

Lauren realised what was going on and softened her grip a little, "No." She said and her cheeks turned red.

"I wasn't surprised." He growled.

When they arrived Chibs walked up to Lauren to help her off the bike. She gave the he;met back to Hap.

She looked around the house, it was beautiful, she really liked it.

Gemma told her to just sit down at the table and wait until they could eat, because Lauren kept trying to help her. After a while she sighed and agreed.

They had a good night, the food tasted well and the atmosphere was cozy.

Lauren looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was already one o'clock in the morning.

A lot of people already left, the only people who were still there were Jax, Tig and Happy.

Lauren sighed, she wondered if someone would bring her back to TM so she could go home.

Right at that moment, Happy stood up and walked towards Lauren. "Let me bring you home." He growled.

She looked up, "You should bring me to TM.. My car..-" She got cut off by Happy, "I said I'd bring you home." He walked towards the door, followed by Lauren.

"Thanks for the dinner, it was nice." Lauren said with a smile to Gemma. They hugged each other and Lauren walked out of the house.

She grabbed the helmet Happy placed on his bike for Lauren. She put it on and went on his bike.

Lauren brought her arms around his waist as he started the motor. "Where do you live?" He asked, "You know that long field, an hour away from TM?" He nodded and started riding.

They arrived pretty quick at her home. She stepped off and gave the helmet back. "Thanks for the ride." She said with a smile. He nodded and watched Lauren while she walked towards the front door.

She unlocked the door and gave one glance at Happy while she closed the door and locked them. She took the gun out of her bag and made a round through her house, making sure that everything was clear.

She closed all the curtains in the house and took her shoes off.

She went into the room and locked her bedroom door as usual and layed down her gun close to the bed.

Lauren kicked her clothes off so she could sleep quickly.

Lauren woke up and heard someone knocking on her door. She looked at her alarm clock and saw it was eight in the morning.

She sighed and put on her robe and took her gun and walked downstairs.

She looked through the window and saw it was Gemma. Quickly she hid the gun and unlocked the door so she could open it. "Goodmorning." Gemma said when she saw Lauren in her robe.

Lauren walked in the living room so Gemma could walk in, "Thought you could use a lift to TM to pick up your car." Gemma said and sat down on the couch.

Lauren leaned against the wall and looked at Gemma, "Thanks, give me twenty minutes to get myself cleaned up." Lauren said and walked upstairs when she saw that Gemma nodded.

Lauren took a quick shower and dressed herself up in casual clothes, jeans, a tank top and flats.

She walked downstairs and saw Gemma staring at the floor, waiting for Lauren.

Lauren took her bag and took a gun out of the kitchen cupboard and put it in her bag.

She walked back to the living room and grabbed her jacket and keys, "I'm ready." She said with a smile and walked outside with Gemma.

She locked the doors and stepped in Gemma's car.

Gemma started driving, "Not working today?" Gemma asked.

Lauren shook her head, "I'm sort of fired.." Lauren said and blushed.

Gemma couldn't help but laugh, "What did you do?"

"Well, you see, I was a lawyer, but because no one needed my help, they thought I was a lazy bitch, so they fired me. At least, they're planning to. But, I don't mind, I never liked my job."

"Lawyer? Didn't expect that. But why did you became a lawyer while you don't like it?"

"Well, I was kinda forced to.. My dad really wanted me to have a good job, but since he uh.. passed away, I can do whatever I want to." Lauren smiled short.

"Sorry to hear about your dad."

"It's okay, I moved on." Lauren said while she stepped out of the car, they arrived real quickly.

She saw Jax, Chibs, Tig and Happy sitting at the picnic table.

"Come on, you should greet them." Gemma said with a smirk.

Lauren chuckled and walked to the boys, "Hey." She said with a smile.

"Aye love." Chibs said with a wink.

"Hey, picking up your car?" Jax asked while he exhaled smoke.

"Yeah." Lauren said and leaned against the wall and sighed while she looked down.

"Problems?" Tig asked, Lauren looked up and saw the boys looking at her.

"Nah, just thinking about finding a new job and my birthday party, probably gonna skip it this year."

"New job? Got fired? What did you do for living?" Tig asked.

"Sort of, I was a lawyer, but it's okay, I hated my job, nothing for me." She chuckled short.

"Why do you want to skip your birthday party?" Jax asked, looking at Tig who was poking him in the shoulder because he needed distraction from himself.

"All my friends are busy with their job or boyfriends.. But I don't mind, this probably won't be my last birthday, besides, it ain't a special age so it's all okay." Lauren said with a weak smile.

"When is your birthday?" Chibs asked.

"Upcoming Saturday, so within two days. I turn twenty three by then."

She saw the boys nodding and pushed herself away from the wall. "But I better be going, got to handle something off.."

"Sounds spooky." Jax laughed.

Lauren grinned, "Ah don't worry, not planning to kill anyone." She winked and turned away and when she reached her car she stepped in. She drove away from TM.

3 3 3

"Damn, that girl is smoking hot." Tig said.

"Yeah, bet she is." Chibs said.

"I kinda pity her, you saw that look on her face when she started talking about skipping her birthday party?" Tig said, looking at his brothers and they all nodded.

"That ain't the only thing." Happy said, he stood up and left the picnic table and walked back into the clubhouse.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Lauren stepped out of her car and walked to a big building.

"I'm looking for Mr. Abon," Lauren said when she arrived at the front desk, "I've got an appointment at eleven." The woman behind the desk nodded and looked in her computer.

"He's ready to see you, you know the thrill." The woman said.

"Okay, thank you." Lauren walked to the elevator and pressed the button.

When she arrived at the fifth floor she walked out of the elevator and saw Mr. Abon waiting in the doorway. "Lauren, it's so good to see you again! Come in." The man with grey hair said.

Lauren smiled and walked in his office, "Go on, sit down."

She walked to a chair and sat down, "Mr. Abon, I want to talk about something important." Lauren said when the older man sat down on a chair in front of Lauren.

"What is it?" The older man seemed to get way more serious, kind of prepared to her question.

"Well, you see, since my dad passed away.. I was thinking to change my career." Lauren said hopefull. Mr. Abon and her dad knew each other since they were young. Lauren had bad luck because after her dad passed away, and her mum didn't want to see Lauren anymore, Mr. Abon became her trustee.

"Yes, you never liked it, did you? You see, I read some letters from your boss, kinda disappointing. Did you even try your best?"

Lauren got annoyed, of course she did her best, she didn't want to let her dad down. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, "Of course, Mr. Abon. But I had no cases for a long time, that wasn't my fault."

"It is your fault! Because apparently you didn't do your job well. Did you know how much afford your dad spent in your career? Have a little respect, girl. As long as I'm your trustee, you ain't gonna change your job and you'll be trying your best to make it work! Now, I'll send a letter to your boss and I'll tell him that you're real sorry that this happened, and you are better going to hope that he will give you another chance, because if not, you'll regret it for the rest of my life."

Lauren felt like steam came out of her ears, "Well, I can't wait until I turn twenty five, so I'll finally be released from my goddamn baby sitter." Lauren rose to her feed and walked out of the office and in to the elevator.

When she reached the ground floor her phone began to rang. "What?" She snapped, without even looking who called.

"Seems like I interrupt something." Gemma said with a laugh.

"Oh, sorry Gemma. Kinda pissed at the moment." Lauren stepped in her car and sat down, looking out of her window while she was calling.

"You should pass by, you can probably use some pep talk."

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you within a half hour." Lauren said and hung up.

The motor started and Lauren drove away, she looked at the mirror on the side of the car, and saw that someone was following her whole the way already.

When she stepped out of the car at TM she saw the car stopping at the end of the road.

She hurried inside the clubhouse and jumped when Chibs called her name.

"You okay?" Chibs asked, with Juice and Happy following him.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." She said with an annoyed smile, she was still pissed at what Mr. Abon said. "Have you seen Gemma?"

"She's in the kitchen, you sure you okay?"

"Yeah, just a shitty morning, but thanks. See you." She said with a short smile and walked to the kitchen.

4 4 4

"Something's different, what the hell happened to her?" Chibs asked.

"No idea, but why hasn't that car moved yet?" Juice said while he pointed at the security screen.

Happy and Chibs looked at the screen, "I don't know, but we better get answers real soon, or shit gets worse." Chibs said and looked at the kitchen.

4 4 4

"Hey." Lauren said when she saw Gemma drinking a glass of water.

"Hey, baby-girl, so, what's happening?" Gemma asked while she walked out of the kitchen with Lauren.

"Too much, kinda pissed so don't expect me to be very cozy." Lauren said with a short chuckle while they passed the boys.

They sat down at the picnic table and looked at the car who was still standing at the road.

The boys followed them outside, they were interested in what happened.

"Tell me." Gemma said and looked at the same direction as Lauren did.

"I went to visit my trustee, " she explained what happend and looked over at the boys after the looked at Gemma.

"Jesus, why the hell would he do that?" Juice asked.

"My dad and that geezer were best friends, but that guy never really liked me, he just pretend he does." Lauren sighed.

"For how long will he be your trustee?" Gemma asked.

"For two more shitty years, feels like I've got a damn baby sitter."

Gemma nodded and looked at the car, "He's been following you?"

"Yeah, no idea who it is and why, but since I left my trustee he started following me."

"What the heck is going on, first the attack, now this." Chibs said.

"It's complicated, but I'll handle it off, soon." Lauren said and looked down, she hated to admit that she was scared or that she needed help.

"I guess you're going to need help for that." Gemma said but Lauren shook her head.

"Nah, it's nothing. I'll be okay, don't worry." Lauren said with a short smile.

"How long is this shit going on?" Happy asked, which surprised everyone. He barely said something around other people.

Lauren had to think about that, "Since I got in Charming, so I guess.. For about three years? Almost four.."

"You should tell us about it, you don't have to do it alone."

_May the angels protect you, trouble neglect you. And heaven accept you when its time to go home. May you always have plenty, your glass never empty. Know in your belly, you're never alone._

"I appreciate it," Lauren said with a smile, "I'll tell you all of it, but I can't right now. No one can no about it, even though I wish you could. If the time is right, I'll tell you, I promise." Lauren smiled and rosed to her feed, "I have to go, call me when you need anything."

_May your tears come from laughing, you find friends worth having. With every year passing, they mean more than gold. May you win but stay humble, smile more than grumble. And know when you stumble, you're never alone._

Lauren walked to her car without looking back, she felt tears coming up.

She swallowed them away and drove away, the car following her.

4 4 4

"Chibs, Happy, I want you to follow her, and don't lose her, this feels wrong to me." The boys nodded without doubt and walked to their bikes and started riding.

They stayed behind the car who was following Lauren and they gave each other a short glance.

4 4 4

Lauren decided not to look at the car who was following her, because she couldn't be scared.

When she arrived at her home she stepped out of the car and took her gun while she unlocked the door.

She didn't noticed Chibs and Happy stopping at the road at the side of her house.

Lauren made her casual round through the house and she sat down on the couch with a big sigh.

4 4 4

"The fuck, why is she carrying a gun?" Happy asked while he looked at Chibs who shurgged his shoulders.

They both looked at the man coming out of the car, he pulled a big knife and carefully opened the front door.

They gave each other a nod and followed the man slowly.

4 4 4

Lauren saw someone coming in and she almost pissed her pants, she saw the big knife in his hands and the evil smirk on his face and without doubt she pulled the trigger and shot the man.

When Chibs and Happy heard the shot they hurried inside and saw the man bleeding on the ground. They looked at Lauren who looked like a scared pupy.

Lauren couldn't control any part of her body any more and started to shake, she hated to kill people. It happened before, but never like this.

"I have to leave," Lauren said after a while, "it won't stop, they will gonna find me again, and they will kill me. I have to leave my goddamn house." She said, she started walking towards the dead man.

Chibs closed Lauren in a hug and looked over at Happy, they both knew what to do.

"Pack your stuff, we'll clear him up." Chibs said when he released Lauren from the hug.

"Where the hell am I supposed to go? I can't stay in a hotel." Lauren said quickly, tryting to control her breathing.

"Calm down, girl. You can stay at the club house, we'll figure it out." Chibs said with a smile.

Lauren smiled and nodded, "I'll be back within five minutes." She said and looked at Chibs and Happy and they nodded.

She ran up the stairs with her gun still in her hands, she took a big suitcase and putted some clothes in it, then she walked downstairs and dropped the suitcase on the couch.

Lauren opened a small closet and took out a gun and boxes with ammo. She dropped it in her suitcase and walked over to the dinner table and took another gun she hid when Gemma came by, from under the table blade.

Happy raised an eyebrow at Chibs and Chibs did the same thing. Lauren glanced at the boys, "Long story." She said while she dropped the other gun in the suitcase and closed it.

Lauren put the gun in the back of her jeans and took the suitcase, but Happy took it out of her hands. She nodded with a short smile, "Thanks." She said and took her jacket and keys.

Chibs called Juice and said that he had to send someone to handle off this dead man. After the phone call they all walked outside and Lauren locked the door.


	5. Chapter 5

5

**A/N: **_I noticed that I make a lot of mistakes in the past chapters, sorry about that! And don't worry, I'll get Happy and Lauren close pretty soon, but it doesn't fit yet. Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews! It really makes my day. Okay, I''ll shut my mouth so you can keep reading, enjoy! _

Chibs carried the bag inside the clubhouse. "What's going on here?" Jax asked while he looked at Lauren.

"She almost got killed, but she saved herself. We figured it's the best if she stays here for a while." Chibs said.

Jax nodded his head and walked towards Lauren, "You okay?" Lauren nodded with a short smile.

"How did you save yourself?" Lauren took her gun out of her back pocket of her jeans, "With my gun." She said.

"Registered?" Gemma said who came walking in when she heard noice, almost every Son stood around Lauren.

Lauren shook her head, "None of my guns are."

"You've got more?" Jax asked.

"Yeah, just three guns." Jax raised an eyebrow, "That's the last thing that I expected from you, how did you get them?"

Lauren looked around her, everyone was staring at her. Her eyes rolled back to Jax's, "It's complicated."

"You know how to use them?" Gemma asked.

"Well, yeah. Since I was nine, actually. My dad and I lived in a shitty neighborhood, a lot of crimes, attacks, rapes and so on. So, he wanted me to be able to protect myself."

"Nine? Jesus Christ." Chibs said.

"Yeah, I know.."

"So basically your guns came from you dad." Juice said.

Lauren shook her head, "Not really. Like I said, it's complicated."

They all stared at her for a while, not knowing what to think. "Well, we actually ran out of rooms.." Gemma said after a while.

Lauren looked around her, "That's okay, I don't need much sleep, and I can sleep everywhere, I'll manage."

"You crazy, baby-girl? No way that you're gonna sleep somewhere on the ground or on a filthy couch. We'll look for something." Gemma said with a smile.

"Why don't you practice some more with shooting? Improving your skills." Gemma said.

Lauren looked at the ground for a few seconds, "Yeah, okay."

"Jax, Opie and Happy will go along with you, right?" Gemma said, no room for arguing.

They all nodded and Lauren smiled. "We have to go to CaraCara, plenty of room there." Jax said, while walking out of the clubhouse.

"Where's CaraCara?" Lauren said, there was a distance between Jax and her because she was on her way to her car.

"You better go along with Happy, we'll be quicker." Jax said with a grin.

Lauren nodded, "Yeah, okay."

She walked towards Happy, she took the extra helmet from his bike and put it on and when Happy was on his bike, she followed.

Lauren wrapped her arms around his waist and waited until they started riding.

As expected, they reached CaraCara real quick.

She took the helmet off and gave it back to Happy. Lauren walked along with the guys to the building. When they got inside she looked around, it was totally empty.

Fear filled her body and she gasped, walking carefully. Lauren wanted to smash herself, how could she be so stupid to trust these people, they would probably kill her right here.

Lauren looked at the boys and took a step back, the boys followed her with their eyes. "You okay?" Jax stepped forward to Lauren, she took a step back when he started walking to her. Jax looked at Happy and Opie, then looked back at Lauren who was still walking backwards. "Hang on.." Jax said and saw the fear in Lauren's eyes, "Calm down, Lauren. We're not here to kill you." She stopped walking and took a deep breath.

Lauren looked at the boys, Jax seemed serious about what he said. She walked closer, "Sorry.. I don't know what's wrong with me." She said and walked quickly past the boys.

Jax looked at Opie who raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, I know." He whispered and walked to Lauren, "This happened before, didn't it?"

Lauren looked at Jax and swallowed, "No. Doesn't matter, complicated." She said quickly.

"Let's practice." Opie said to break this conversation, Jax and Happy nodded.

Happy gave her a gun with full ammo and Lauren took the gun.

Lauren raised her gun forward and kept looking at her target with a serious face. The boys looked at each other for a second, fearing the worst.

She pulled the trigger and it perfectly went through the red target. "Damn." Opie said while he stared at the target.

"Again." Happy said.

Lauren looked behind her and nodded.

She decided to do it with one hand, she kept looking at the red target and took a deep breath. While she exhaled she pulled the trigger, once again it went straight through the red target.

Lauren tried again for a while until she was out of ammo. She gave the gun back to Happy.

Lauren hit every target perfectly. "You're damn good, Lauren." Jax said and Lauren blushed.

"Let's go outside, I'm urging for a smoke." Opie said and the boys all agreed.

Lauren followed them and looked at the boys. "You smoke?" Jax asked and Lauren shook her head. "Guess we should step away from you by then." Opie said with a smile. Lauren smiled, "No, you don't have to. Been surrounded with smoke whole my life, I'm used to it."

"That attack earlier, just before we met, you think it had to do with the guy who tried to kill you?"

Jax asked and Happy stared at Lauren. Lauren looked down at her feed and didn't answer. "It's important to know, Lauren." Jax said seriously. Lauren looked up, "I.. I can't tell you.. I seriously can't.. You have to let me handle this, it's the only way it will turn out right, at least, I hope." Lauren said soft.

"What can go wrong?" Opie asked.

Lauren looked at Opie and swallowed again, "Nothing new.." She said and looked down.

"You at least want to tell us what happened?" Jax said.

Lauren kept looking down, her foot was pushing away a little rock. "I can't tell you everything, and there is no way I can give you details.. But, a few things that happened.." Lauren took a deep breath and looked up, she tried to keep the tears from rolling out of her eyes, she looked down again. "I've been tortured, abused, raiped, left for dead." She said real soft.

The boys looked at each other and their mouths dropped open when they realised that these where just a few things.

"How old where you when you got raped?" Jax said after a while when he managed to talk again.

Lauren looked at Jax, "The first time I was fourteen.. That's all I can say." She swallowed, "Can we please head back?" She lowered her eyes to the ground again.

Jax looked at the boys for a while, then turned his attention to Lauren again. "Yeah, of course."

They walked back to the bikes and drove back to TM.

Gemma walked outside to Lauren, "There still isn't any room.." Gemma said and looked at Jax for a second.

"That's okay, I'll be fine. Not really tired anyway." Lauren said and looked around, "I'm gonna walk for a moment, I'll stay on the yard." Jax nodded, "Be carefull." Lauren nodded and smiled short.

When the boys and Gemma walked inside she took a deep breath. She kept walking around the TM building a few times, she saw Jax, Happy and Chibs walking outside and sitting down at the picnic table.

Lauren leaned against the metal fence, she looked at the boys and saw that they were looking at her.

Lauren felt a huge pressure in her lower back, she got stepped, she screamed from the pain and as fast as possible she pushed herself forward, away from the fence.

Jax, Happy and Chibs ran to Lauren and at the moment that Lauren passed away Happy catched her.


	6. Chapter 6

6

_**A/N: I'm so sorry for not posting anything for the past few weeks, even months. I'm just really busy, and I'm kinda having my writer's block. But, here is a short chapter. **__**I don't own anything, except my imagination.**_

The boys brought her inside into the Chapel. Tara had arrived at the clubhouse and felt Lauren's pulse, "She's still alive, but I have to hurry with this wound, if she keeps bleeding like this, well, I don't want to think about that."

Happy looked at Jax. "Chibs, go on, help Tara." Jax said.

Chibs nodded, "Aye."

Happy and Jax walked out of the Chapel because Chibs and Tara needed some space.

"We better find out who is behind all this." Jax said. Happy nodded, he rose to his feet along with Jax when Tara walked out.

"She okay?" Jax asked and walked towards Tara, with Happy following behind.

"She'll be okay, we have to bring her to bed, she's still blacked out." Tara said.

"We don't have a.." Jax got cut off, "She can stay in my room." Happy said. "I'll take her myself." Happy walked in the Chapel and carefully picked her up.

He walked to his room and Jax opened his door. Happy walked in and carefully layed her down on his bed.

He closed the door and sat against the wall across his bed. Slowly he fell asleep.

Lauren started caughing after a few hours but stopped when the pain got worse in her lower back. The caughing woke Happy up.

He rose to his feet and walked to Lauren, "You okay?" He asked and she nodded slowly.

"What.. what happened?" She asked quietly. "You got stabbed, but you'll be fine."

Lauren nodded slowly, "I'd like to use the bathroom, can you give me a hand?" Lauren asked and looked Happy in the eyes.

Happy nodded and carefully lifted her up. "You wanna take a shower?" He asked while Lauren bit her lip to yell from the pain. She couldn't manage to talk so she just nodded.

"Don't do that, just scream. No one will think you're odd if you do, you just got stabbed." Happy said and stopped walking when he stood in the bathroom with Lauren in his arms.

He carefully took her shirt and jeans off. He did the same thing with his own clothes.

He walked into the shower with Lauren still in his arms.

He turned the shower head on and waited until it had the right temperature before he went underneath it.

Happy looked at Lauren, she just layed in his arms, still trying to bite the pain away.

"Scream, let it go." Happy said, tears streamed down her face.

The pain only got worse and she started to scream. "It's okay, let it all go." Happy said with a very concerning voice.

After a few minutes he stepped out of the shower and dried her with a towel.

Happy layed another towel on the bed because it was hard to dry Lauren without hurting her.

He carefully layed her down on the towel and dried himself.

Happy dressed himself up and grabbed her bag and grabbed a new bra and underwear along with sweatpants and a tank top.

He waited a while before he dressed Lauren up so she could dry a bit.

After a while he took her panties off and replaced it with dry ones.

Then he carefully went on to her bra, which was a hell for him. Happy knew how to get it off, but had no idea how to put it on.

He had to control himself not to jump her and fuck her right away when he was struggling with her bra and seeing her beautiful body.

Lauren let it just happen, she didn't mind though, he was real nice. And even if she did mind, there was no way to do anything, she had to depend on him.

When he was finally done with her bra, he finished dressing her up.

"Are you hungry?" Happy asked and sat down on his bed next to Lauren who was lying down.

Lauren shook her head, "Can you get me a pain killer?" Happy nodded, "I'll get Tara, she has to look at your belly anyways, it's bleeding again. Stay here." He commanded and walked out the bedroom. Jax, Chibs and Tig walked up to Happy. "She okay?" Jax asked.

"Tara still here? She wants some pain killers, and she's bleeding again."

"Yeah, I'll get her, get back to Lauren, Tara will be there within a few minutes." Jax said and Happy nodded.

Happy opened the bedroom door and saw Lauren lying on the bed, her eyes red from crying.

"Tara will be here within a few minutes." Happy said.

"It hurts so bad.. I seriously can't handle the pain." Lauren said with her teeth clamped together.

"You can, you're strong enough, just hold on until Tara comes." Happy said and took her hand. "Squeeze my hand if you have to."

Tara walked in and saw how Happy sat besides Lauren. "She's hanging on?" She asked and layed her medical supplies down next to Lauren.

"What the fuck do you think?"

When Tara started to sew her belly up again she squeezed in Happy's hand real hard.

"Don't you have something to kill the pain?" Happy asked.

"I'm doing the best I can, okay? She already had her painkillers a few minutes ago. Give it some time!" Tara almost yelled, stressed.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: I'm so sorry but I totally lost my interest in this story. I'm not sure yet when I will continue this fanfiction, but I'm sure it won't be soon. I really am sorry for disappointing you and I hope you can forgive me, anyways, I really appreciate all the followers and favorites and reviews to this story, means a lot to me! Xx **_


End file.
